Ribbons
by Animerica4
Summary: In a post - apocalyptic world, a young girl struggles to survive day to day, while running from a menacing corporation and searching for her older brother. The rating could possibly go up later
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down hard as the lone figure ran aimlessly through the streets. She didn't know where she was going but one thing was for certain: the SUF guys were after her. So she couldn't stop, not once, unless she wanted to die.

Not that she could die, because she was a nation and nations were immortal…weren't they? She'd seen many once strong and great nations fall to ruins these past two months, and it seemed to be the weaker and younger nations who were surviving.

Her brother's gun only helped to serve as a bitter reminder of just who _she'd _lost as well…but she couldn't focus on that right now, she told herself.

"Gotta keep moving…gotta keep moving," she said aloud, glancing across the street. A crumbling building was the only thing she saw. Headlights illuminated the street, filling the girl with panic once more and then taking off.

Her heartbeat quickened but her pace slowed. "I can't run out of energy now!" she exclaimed, looking behind her. As usual, she saw nothing, but she knew better at this point. Those SUF agents were clever and sneaky, just like their boss.

Darting into an alleyway, the young girl hid herself next to a large Dumpster and hoped that this would provide temporary safety. She recalled the events that had occurred over the last two and a half weeks that led her to this night.

-Line break-

_She peered around the side of a building, immediately spotting three male SUF agents. They were all standing in a circle, whispering to one another. Ever since HE came to power, life has been pure torture for the people._

_ He had extended his control all across Europe, to the very tip of North Africa and managing to take control of India before China intervened by sending some soldiers and then closed off his own borders with Mongolia, Vietnam and Japan doing the same. _

_ No one had heard from the USA, Canada or Mexico since the beginning of it. Only Sealand knew what had happened to them, but he had fallen deathly ill and was currently being treated by all of the UK siblings._

_ Snapping back to the present, the young girl slipped a hand inside her front pocket, gingerly touching her brother's white hat with affection. She was on the search for him too, but first she needed to get through Asia._

_ "I have to get inside and get access to all of their databases…but how do I do that? It's more heavily guarded than Fort Knox," she pondered. Then she smirked, knowing the answer. "Well, I'm not the world's smallest country for just no reason, right?_

_ Confidently, she inched her way closer to the huge building, where _**SOVIET UNION FEDERATION **_was spelled out in huge block letters. She was able to make her way past the few guards, thankfully, but she knew that getting inside would be a much harder task, for it was common knowledge that the inside of their headquarters was heavily armed with lasers and cameras everywhere._

_ Luckily, she had undergone enough self – training to know exactly what to do. _

_ From that point on, getting in and out of the headquarters was a complete snap. No one caught her, no one suspected her, until that one moment. Every day she had become a little braver, and wandered outside her comfort zone more and more. _

_ Then she saw him. Sailor hat perched atop his head, but sporting the coal gray uniform of a SUF agent – Sealand. His once shining blue eyes had turned dark and distant, and he was without a smile. _

_ Holding as still as possible, time seemed to slow down. His cold eyes locked with her desperate ones, but he made no move to stir or shout out. And then – he left. Disappeared into the bleak shadows, down the hallway without a trace._

_ Breathing a small sigh of relief, she continued sneaking along. She finally made it to their computer room, where there was only one guard. This would be a cinch to handle._

_ After she took down that one guard and locked him into the nearest closet, she hacked into all their files, thankfully undetected, but she knew her rare luck would not hold for long. So she moved with frightening speed through the files, copying some and deleting others._

_ There were 5,000 files to get into, so she returned there every day, every night, without detection. Almost not believing her luck at not getting caught, she let her arrogance get the best of her – and one night she did make a very serious mistake._

_ The alarm bells were ringing before she even knew what had happened. After that, her memories get fuzzy. She slightly remembers guards and being dragged by the arm, but then, she has no idea, how she escaped or why._

Her mind refocused on the present. She remembered that she was still hiding behind a Dumpster, though the rain had fortunately stopped. The stars and the moon hung high overhead, casting strong light on her surroundings.

Standing up, she winced at the pain. Clearly, she'd been crouching for way too long. She didn't even know how long it'd been. But one thing was for sure, now that she'd had a chance to look through the files.

They were after her brother, who was still alive. _STILL ALIVE._

But damn if she didn't try, she was going to get to him first.

_**A/N: So…yeah. Don't actually know if this fic is going to go anywhere. I'm still trying to get some motivation to write this one – shot about immortality and then write an original story about aliens…so this one might not be updated regularly, I don't know.**_

_**Just have to wait and see.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The mist hung over the town, as if it were trying to suffocate it. A cold wind whistled through the deserted streets, shutters being blown open by it. The quaint German town, once so fun and lively, had turned as empty as a ghost town.

A youthful brunette woman casually made her way down one of the roads. Her clothes were torn and filthy, and her only weapon was a baseball bat. Her sharp green eyes gleamed in the fading light, eyebrows creased in concentration.

She had been separated from Prussia yesterday, during a particularly unexpected landslide. And although Hungary had been following his supposed trail since this morning, she'd found no sign of him – or Austria.

Rumors about possible surviving nations had been reaching her lately, as she had passed through the few towns that still had humans in it. So as far as she figured, she was somewhere on the border of either Germany or Switzerland.

Hungary hadn't interacted much with Switzerland, but she was hoping that he was nearby so she could ask for help. If he was even nearby… she _had _to find him. The worn leather shoes that she was wearing were extremely agitating, and she longed to take them off as soon as possible.

Suddenly she was aware of footsteps that were not her own. They resounded through the air, just up ahead. Breaking into a desperate run, Hungary rounded the corner, only to find – nothing.

She sighed, her bit of hope dashed.

"Is that you? Hungary?" a surprised voice asked, and Hungary looked up. Standing before her was Belgium.

-line break—

Belgium offered her a cup of water along with a thin wool blanket. Hungary accepted them, grateful for another person. "So, what brings you to Germany?" Belgium asked, taking a sip of her drink.

_I'm in Germany, then, _Hungary thought. "Well, I was with Austria…and Prussia…at a café in Vienna, and Austria said that he was going to go get some napkins. But then yelling broke out, everyone evacuated the shop, and Prussia and I ran out of the town. Then a landslide separated us, and I've been trying to find him ever since."

Belgium nodded. "I was with my two brothers, but Netherlands told me to go and find Denmark. I'm afraid I got a bit lost, though, and ended up in Germany instead."

"Maybe we should team up," Hungary suggested. "I can help you get to Denmark and then you can help me find Prussia and Austria." The other nation thought it over for a minute, and then heartily agreed to it.

-line break—

Light flooded the room, revealing a whole shelf of guns. The redhead reached for one and stuffed it into her backpack. A thick Welsh accent cut through the silence, the tone filled with criticism.

"Do you really think that stocking up on guns is going to do you any good? What is there to shoot?" Wales questioned her sister, Ireland, who only looked back at the speaker with a blank face.

"Never know what a human could do. Desperate times…they have a risk of becoming unpredictable," Ireland finally responded, shoving another gun into the pack. Wales rolled her eyes. "Well, they couldn't be any more dangerous than a wild animal or violent weather. You could still take them, if you wanted to."

Ireland turned around, obviously irritated. "And how am I supposed to do that, without a weapon to back me up, huh?" Her sister put up her hands. "All I'm saying, Ireland, is that it's potentially safer to just _not _go out there."

Ireland hummed to herself. "Ok then, how about you stay behind –_alone_ – while I go out there and try to _fix _everything right again. Does that sound like a good enough plan to you, huh?" Wales shook her head.

"If you're going out there, then I'm coming with you, and there's absolutely nothing you can say or do to change my mind, alright?" she said. Ireland sighed, but nodded in consent.

"You have to do exactly what I say, though," the red – head insisted, grabbing the final gun and holding it aloft, a grim smile on her face.

_**A/N: So this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. But this is my first time writing Belgium, and Wales! Ireland sort of made a small appearance in a previous story, **_Annexation, _**and she is going to definitely have more character development here.**_

_**Switzerland (and Liechtenstein) will appear within the next few chapters, so don't worry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Liechtenstein stared at the roads before her, unsure which path to take. Prussia stood next to her, who she had come across just last night.

_The young girl stumbled through the brush, quite frightened. Her hair hung down in front of her eyes, choppy and uneven. She'd never known just how _**dark **_the forest could become. Something to the left of her snapped, and she jumped backwards, fear being quickly replaced by determination._

"_Who's there?" Liechtenstein demanded, grabbing a rock from the ground and prepared to throw it. "Show yourself!" The crackling sound of footsteps upon fallen leaves was her only answer, and then Prussia emerged, looking as much of a mess as she was. _

Now here they were, at a crossroads. She turned to the albino. "Which one do you think we should take?" Prussia thought for a few seconds. "We should take the right." Liechtenstein nodded. "I hope we find my brother soon…I hope that he's not too mad that I lost his gun," she murmured, pulling out the white hat and turning it over and over in her hands.

"I'm not going back for Hungary," Prussia said. "She's a strong woman; I think she can handle herself. I just want to look for my brother now."

-line break—

The aforementioned woman stood anxiously outside the shop, as she waited for Belgium to come back out, hopefully with some instructions on how to take the safest path over the river. Now just 6 miles outside of the Danish border, they had stopped here to resupply themselves, but Belgium had insisted that she go back in to ask the store clerk something.

Hungary suddenly tensed, sensing someone behind her. She whipped out her frying pan and turned around to face whoever it was. But as soon as she saw them, she let out a small gasp and the pan fell from her fingers.

"S – you…Zwingli?"

-line break—

The motorcycle engine hummed with power, but it was empty. Ireland was inspecting it, and she called Wales over. "Do you think this will last enough miles to take us all the way through the country?" Ireland asked her sister, keeping her eyes on the bike.

"Possibly, but this is someone else's. We shouldn't take it," Wales advised. Ireland rolled her eyes, glancing up at her sister. "Relax, okay? It's the end of the world." Ireland climbed onto the seat and gripped the handlebars. "Rules don't apply to us anymore. Are you coming or what?"

Seeing that she really had no choice, Wales sighed and joined the redhead on the bike. "Let's go."

They drove for several miles before they decided to stop for a minute. "I need some water fast," Ireland complained. "We have a little water left in the compartment," her sister said. The redhead quickly swallowed that all up.

"Nice and refreshing," she commented. Wales allowed herself a small smile, something that was rare for her. "So, where are we going now?" the older sister asked. Ireland shrugged. "Don't really know, but anywhere else." Wales nodded to show her understanding. They climbed back on the bike and drove on.

-line break—

Hungary sat down, allowing some room for Belgium. She then spoke to their surprise visitor. "What's your journey been like? And without your little sister – that must have been twice as hard."

Switzerland didn't say anything at first. He stared at the tips of his boots, all scuffed up and muddy. "It's hard to remember at first…I saw a gray sky with some military planes flying overhead and they dropped something…the next thing I know, I'm in the woods at night, alone, and I have no idea where I'm at. So I just made my way until I came here."

The Flemish – speaking nation leaned forward, chin resting in her palm. "And you didn't worry once about Liechtenstein?" she asked him. Switzerland hesitated for a few seconds. "Well, I_ was, _I was _worried _about her, but…"

"But what?" Belgium questioned. The neutral nation took on an even grimmer face and sat back in his chair. "But it's nothing," he replied quietly. Belgium grabbed for Switzerland's hands and held them tightly.

"Tell us," she insisted, and he sighed. "How could I worry about her when she's…dead?" Both of the female countries were shocked. "What?! Dead!?" Hungary shook her head adamantly. "No way," she said firmly, "there's no way that she's dead."

"Well, I know she is because last night, when I was traveling through the woods, I found bits and pieces of her pink dress, hung up in tree branches or on the ground. I really didn't know what to think after that, except that she must be dead."

Belgium grasped the man's shoulders. "Snap out of it, Switzerland," she told him. "Your little sister is _not _dead, okay? And we're going to prove it to you, too." Hungary looked over at her friend.

"But, Belgium, I thought you were supposed to look for Denmark…" Hungary said. Belgium glanced at the other woman. "Yeah, no. Our new mission is to find his little sister – and _then _we can find Denmark, alright?"


End file.
